


"try this"

by CAWS5749



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Fluff. It's your birthday, and Nat might just have a surprise planned.





	"try this"

You collapsed onto the ground, groaning. Your workout had been intense and it hurt to even lift your phone, and so you threw it down beside you on the ground. Natasha was currently laying it your shared bed, sending you amused glances when she wasn’t reading the news on her phone. She didn’t work out this morning, claiming she never took days off, and wanted one today. You thought that was sort of weird, but didn’t question her. 

“Come here,” she chuckled, but you shook your head. 

“I’m not getting dirty sweat all over our nice sheets,” you replied. 

“Then we’ll have JARVIS send in one of the cleaning robots Tony made to wash them today.” At that, you contemplated your options before slowly getting up and throwing yourself down on the bed. She chuckled, and pulled you closer. 

“You really did get a good workout in today, you’re drenched,” she mused. You just groaned, extremely sore. She began gently putting pressure on your sore muscles, massaging them, making you moan. Your massage was cut short though, because someone decided to knock on the door, interrupting. You groaned, as Nat called them in. 

“You’re really not one for words this morning are you?” she murmured as you heard the door opening. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Steve said sheepishly. “Wanda wants everyone to do a family breakfast this morning, and it’s almost ready.” You perked up at the promise of a breakfast, especially when it was Wanda’s cooking. 

“We’ll be right down,” Nat replied, and you heard Steve leaving, chuckling at your behavior this morning. “Come on, we’ve only got about five minutes to hop in the shower before we need to be downstairs.” 

You followed her into the shower, feeling the cool water run over your tired, sore body. You both toweled off a few minutes later and threw on some clothes before heading downstairs. You were walking down the hallway towards the kitchen behind your girlfriend when she swayed slightly in front of you. You gently put a hand on her back steadying her. 

“Alright?” you murmur. She nodded, sending you a quick glance. You saw something different in her face, but couldn’t quite put your finger on it. You made a mental note to keep a close eye on her for the rest of the day. You both walked into the kitchen, but no one was there. You were confused, but Nat didn’t seem to think that it was odd, because she just kept walking towards the balcony. You followed her onto the balcony and your eyes tried to take in the amount of food that was arranged on beautiful platters scattered all over arranged tables. There were flowers scattered all around, and your girlfriend pulled you onto a giant pile of carefully arranged cushions. 

“Happy Birthday Y/N,” she spoke softly as she pressed her lips to your cheek. You furrowed your brows for a moment, before realizing that it actually was your birthday. 

“You forgot,” she said with a chuckle, before reaching to grab some food. “I was so nervous,” she mumbled. You were confused, and she opened her mouth to say something else, before promptly shutting it. She decided she was going to say something else. 

“Try this,” she said before holding your favorite breakfast pastry in front of your mouth while you took a bite. You closed your eyes and moaned. It was so good. She held it for you to take another bite, but you saw something silver-ish inside. You gazed at it curiously and moved your fingers up to inspect whatever it was. Your eyes became wide as you realized it was a ring. You glanced at Natasha, who looked like she might pass out, but she opened her mouth to speak anyway, and her words were calm. 

“Y/N, marry me,” she proposed, and followed with, “I love you.”

Nat didn’t says loved you out loud a lot. She was more of a girlfriend that showed you how much she loved you by her actions. She would rub your back or trace circles on your skin. She would shampoo your hair and massage your shoulders in the shower. She would softly murmur sweet things to you and check up on you often to make sure everything was okay. She would be at your side the instant you sneezed more than twice, a sure sign you were sick. She was always fussing over you when you got injured on missions. Natasha didn’t tell you that she loved you often, but she definitely showed it every day. 

Your eyes started tearing up, and you softly gazed at her, before saying, “I love you. I’ll marry you.” Natasha let a few tears slip down her cheeks at that, and your lips were on hers, forgetting all about the ring. She chuckled, kissing you back fervently, before pulling away and smirking. You were confused, until she grabbed your hand and the ring, and slipped it onto your finger, a perfect fit. 

You two had about ten more minutes to yourself, and Nat spent it telling you how nervous she was about planning the entire thing, and about asking you to marry her. You happily listened and giggled at how cute she was, peppering her face with kisses between her words. 

The rest of the Avengers made their way out onto the balcony and joined you. You ate the rest of the food and chatted happily with your family, thankful for your birthday and new fiancé.


End file.
